


Growing, Growing, Bloom

by blkjackals (Danone)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Apprentice Hinata, Apprentice Lev, Florist Hanamaki, Florist Matsuwaka, Florist Oikawa, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Freeform, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro, Multi, POV Alternating, Part-Time Florist Kageyama, Part-Time Florist Yamaguchi, Piercer Tsukishima, Tattoo Artist Kenma, Tattoo Artist Kuroo, Tattoo Artist and Piercer Yaku, There's a lot of tags but im INSPIRED, first ch is strictly tattoo parlor gang, florist iwaizumi, like how do u not notice a whole flower shop, slowburn, somewhat dumb Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danone/pseuds/blkjackals
Summary: Kenma never noticed the flower shop across the street. He’d glimpsed the workers a few times, his eyes catching on them when they’d walk past, but never put the pieces together despite the shop being there for years. That was until Kuroo & his partners wanted matching orange blossom tattoos. Will one tattoo change his life for the better? Or will he just leave there with some flowers.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Growing, Growing, Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> HI HI IwaKen is such a rare pair and i just,, had this idea slide into my head.   
> I rlly hope to put a bit of a spin on this AU, but i'll live if i don't.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I'll update as much as I can, but I intend to see this through until the end!   
> I have about 6 Chapters planned as of right now.

Kozume Kenma was a hard worker. Ask any of his coworkers or his coworkers partners, they would agree, he put his whole self into his work and everything he did. Right out of high school he followed Kuroo and took an apprenticeship at a tattoo parlor. The two had talked for years about wanting to co-own a shop of their own, and Kenma put a lot of work into getting there. 

As soon as they finished their apprenticeships at the separate shops, they bought the space they needed, a small shop on the main strip of a city, and started working towards their dream. They named the shop Calico Ink since Kuroo lost the coin toss and Kenma got to name it. For the first year, while it was just him and Kuroo, he moved into the apartment above the shop and now lived there happily with his cat, allowing himself to work longer hours. 

Kuroo was dedicated, Kenma would admit, but when he met Daichi and reconnected with Bokuto, and started their relationship two years ago, suddenly his small family went from him and Kuroo to all of them. It wasn’t long after that Daichi introduced them to Tsukishima, and they brought him on as their piercer. Not long after, Yaku joined the team as the receptionist, though he did tattoo as well, for a higher fee than the others there. 

Their family was growing, and Kenma had poured himself into work to try to get their shop off the ground and running. They eventually took on Hinata as an apprentice, training him up between the 4 workers. During all this time though, everyone but Kenma had noticed the Flower shop popping up across the street from them.

Now, all this leads up to today. Bokuto and Daichi came into the shop close to closing, and Kuroo greeted the two with a large hug and a few gentle kisses. Kenma groaned from where he was sitting. 

“You just hate us because you ain’t us” Kuroo teases, laughing as Daichi presses a kiss to his cheek. “Am not.” Kenma points out, huffing playfully. He’s secretly very glad that Kuroo found his boyfriends. He always knew that settling down would be a challenge for the other, what with how he could always worm his way under your skin but was seriously proud of him. Even if he’d never tell Kuroo that out loud.

Bokuto wiggled himself free from his boyfriend's grip and walked over to Kenma, standing just out of arm's reach. “Kenma, we wanna get matching tattoos” He blurts, causing Daichi to laugh. “Yeah, Orange Blossom Flowers to be specific,” Kuroo adds, walking up behind Bokuto and wrapping an arm around his waist. It was Daichi’s turn to speak now, “And we want you to do it.” The man adds, standing on the other side of Bokuto.

Under the gaze of the three of them, Kenma shrinks a tad. He wants to do this, and the fact that they want him to do this makes him feel proud of the work he’s done, but he also doesn’t know what to get them for their anniversary next week. Suddenly, an idea comes to mind. _‘If this was a cartoon a lightbulb would’ve appeared over my head’_ The bleach blond thinks, chuckling as he meets their gaze. 

“Okay, But you’re not paying,” Kenma says bluntly, rising to his feet and stretching like a cat. He ignores the shock on their faces. “Ken-” Daichi starts but he cuts them off with a sharp look. “No. You’re not paying because it’ll be an anniversary gift. From me to you guys.” Kenma explains, before walking to his workspace to get his sketchbook, leaving the trio in shock.

Kenma laughs as he fetches his supplies and tucks them into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before walking back out. “The only thing is, I need to go find a reference,” Kenma explains when the trio looks at him. That’s when Tsukishima makes his presence known from across the room, just as Kuroo, Daichi, and Bokuto go to sit down on the couch, becoming a cuddly mess of limbs quickly.

“You do know there’s a Florist’s across the street, right?” He says, looking at them over the rims of his glasses, eyes conveying how shocked he is that Kenma, who is normally so perceptive, hadn’t noticed all the commotion over the years. With Yaku out for his day off, Tsukki was working the front desk and had overheard everything that had gone down. Silent enough that not even Kenma had noticed him there before he spoke.

“There’s a what?” Kenma asks, shocked to hear that news. He was normally so perceptive about changes around him that were different from the everyday things he saw. The fact that the bleached blond missed out on such an important thing was like dumping a bucket of cold water over his head. It was unbelievable to him.

“Yeah. For a few years now. You really didn’t know?”

“No… not at all.” 

“You’re kidding! Even I saw that place!” Kuroo adds in, but Kenma shakes his head.

“Even when Yamaguchi would randomly show up throughout the day?” Tsukki accuses, raising an eyebrow. Kenma flinches slightly at that. He’d met the man before, and noticed that he always had dirt on him, but figured he lived nearby or was a gardener, not that he was from this shop he hadn’t even noticed.

“Not even that,” Kenma admits with a sigh, tilting his head forwards to hide his face partially. “Well, I’m on my lunch break soon. I’ll just cross the street and get some for you.” Tsukki says, adjusting his position in his chair slightly as his eyes scan the room. Kenma can feel his gaze settle on him when he straightens his back.

“No, I’ll go myself. I want to check the place out.” The pudding head states, fingers fidgeting with the bag strap that rests over his shoulder. Tsukishima smirks, “Well, I still have to go visit Yamaguchi. I’ll come with?” He says, and Kenma nods. He pulls out a pencil and his sketchbook and sits down on the other couch that isn’t occupied by Daichi, Kuroo, and Bokuto. He focuses almost entirely on the images that begin on the pages.

It doesn’t take long for Tsukishima to get up, and at the sound of the chair rolling back, Kenma gets up and tucks his sketchbook into his bag, and the pencil behind his ear. A part of him expects to pull it out when he’s inside the shop, wanting to do a few gesture drawings of the flowers or the workers.

Either way, he pulls his bag strap over his shoulder and lets out a breath. Tsukishima walks towards the door and Kenma is close behind, and once outside the two pause, Kenma taking a deep breath in before letting it out. Tsukishima stops to let him. Everyone in the shop knows that whenever Kenma leaves he always takes a moment to do that, and they always pause to wait for him.

It’s odd to see a shop he hasn’t registered in his brain as being there before, bustling with activity based on what he can see through the windows, but for some reason, he feels a weird sense of destiny about it. Almost as if he wasn’t meant to notice the place before now, when he needed to. 

Maybe he’ll find something new there.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [blkjackals](https://blkjackals.tumblr.com/) just like my AO3!  
> I write a bunch of x Reader fics there, and update on what my next project is!  
> I also have an anitwt which is [blkjckls](https://twitter.com/blkjckls) where i rant and shitpost more than anything else.


End file.
